The methanol production process generally involves directing a compressed synthesis gas comprising hydrogen, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide at an elevated temperature and pressure to a methanol converter reactor containing one or more beds of a methanol synthesis catalyst such as a copper and zinc oxide catalyst. The carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide in the synthesis gas react with the hydrogen to form methanol across the catalyst. The methanol synthesis process is usually operated in a loop where a portion of the compressed synthesis gas is converted to methanol each pass through the methanol converter reactor. Methanol product is recovered by cooling the methanol product gas stream to a temperature below the dew point of the methanol such that crude methanol and water condense out, with the remaining gas being recycled through the methanol converter reactor. The crude methanol and water produced in the methanol converter reactor are typically reduced in pressure in a let-down or “flash” vessel. Since most crude methanol contains a large range of impurities, the crude methanol must be purified so as to remove such impurities to produce methanol of chemical grade quality. The preferred technique used for methanol purification is a distillation process.
Synthesis gas is typically characterized by the stoichiometric ratio (H2−CO2)/(CO+CO2), often referred to as the module. A module of about 2.0 defines the desired stoichiometric ratio of synthesis gas for the production of methanol. Other important properties of the synthesis gas in methanol production include the carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide ratio and the concentration of inerts in the synthesis gas. A high carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide ratio typically increases the reaction rate and the achievable per pass conversion while concurrently decreases the formation of water thereby reducing the catalyst deactivation rate. A high concentration of inerts in the synthesis gas, such as methane, argon, nitrogen, etc. typically lowers the partial pressure of the active reactants. Since the methanol conversion reaction is exothermic, lower temperatures favor conversion of the synthesis gas to methanol. Pressure will also affect the methanol conversion reaction, with increasing pressure also favoring methanol formation.
In many methanol production facilities, the incoming compressed synthesis gas is often mixed with recycled unreacted gas stream to form the synthesis gas stream that is supplied to the methanol converter reactor. A portion of the unreacted gas stream may be purged to prevent the buildup of inerts in the methanol converter reactor. The amount of purge flow typically varies anywhere from 1% to 6% of the total unreacted gas stream and often depends on the amount of inerts in the incoming synthesis gas, with higher level of inerts generally requiring higher purge flows and lower level of inerts generally requiring lower purge flows.
The challenge facing many methanol producers is to optimize the integration of the synthesis gas production or front-end of the methanol plant with the methanol synthesis or back-end of the methanol plant. Integration of the front-end synthesis gas production with the methanol synthesis or back-end of the methanol plant has to date focused on use of the purge flow from the methanol synthesis section in the synthesis gas production section and use of heat recovery systems that efficiently utilize excess heat generated in both sections of the methanol plant.
The purge flow containing unconverted hydrogen and/or methane slip can also be recovered and recycled back to the front-end or synthesis gas producing portion of the methanol plant. Similarly, the excess heat generated in the exothermic methanol conversion reaction is typically used to pre-heat synthesis gas feed to methanol synthesis section, to generate saturated steam, to pre-heat the reformer feed streams and/or to heat boiler feed water used in the synthesis gas production process. Some of the prior art uses of the purge stream include use of the hydrogen and/or methane slip in the purge stream as a feed or source of fuel to be used in the front-end steam methane reforming (SMR), partial oxidation (POx), autothermal reforming (ATR) processes. Other prior art has suggested the recovery of hydrogen from the purge stream and mixing the recovered hydrogen with the synthesis gas to improve the module of synthesis gas for methanol production.
As used herein, steam methane reforming (SMR) is a catalytic conversion of natural gas, including methane and light hydrocarbons, to synthesis gas containing hydrogen and carbon monoxide by reaction with steam. The reactions are endothermic, requiring significant amount of energy input. The steam methane reforming process is carried out at high temperatures with the catalyst inside tubes within a fired furnace. The amount of steam used is in excess of the reaction stoichiometry requirements, as required to prevent the catalyst from coking. No oxygen is used in steam methane reforming.
Partial oxidation, on the other hand, is a non-catalytic process where a sub-stoichiometric amount of oxygen is allowed to react with the natural gas creating steam and carbon dioxide at high temperatures. The residual methane is reformed through reactions with the high temperature steam and carbon dioxide to produce synthesis gas. Autothermal reforming is a variant of the partial oxidation process, but which uses a catalyst to permit reforming to occur at lower temperatures than the POx process.
Many synthesis gas generation methods also employ pre-reforming and secondary reforming. When the feedstock contains significant amounts of heavy hydrocarbons, SMR and ATR processes are typically preceded by a pre-reforming step. As generally known in the art, pre-reforming is a catalyst based process for converting higher hydrocarbons to methane, hydrogen, carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide. The reactions involved in pre-reforming are endothermic. Most pre-reformers operate adiabatically, and thus the pre-reformed feedstock leaves at a much lower temperature than the feedstock entering the pre-reformer. A secondary reforming process conventionally refers to an autothermal reforming process that is fed product from a SMR process. Thus, the feed to a secondary reforming process is primarily synthesis gas from the SMR. Depending on the end application, some natural gas may bypass the SMR process and be directly introduced into the secondary reforming process. Also, when a SMR process is followed by a secondary reforming process, the SMR may operate at a lower temperature, e.g. 650° C. to 800° C. versus 850° C. to 950° C.
A synthesis gas with a module less than about 2.0 signifies that the synthesis gas is deficient in hydrogen for the production of methanol. In such a case, the hydrogen will be consumed in the methanol synthesis reaction while a substantial portion of the carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide remain unreacted leading to a recycle stream of unreacted gas which has high levels of carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide but is low in hydrogen. This causes several disadvantages including higher volume of catalysts and increased production of unwanted by-products, namely higher alcohols and ketones. The module of crude synthesis gas is often determined by the reforming process used. Reforming processes such as partial oxidation (POx) and autothermal reforming (ATR) generally producing hydrogen deficient synthesis gas.
To remedy the hydrogen deficiency of synthesis gas, it has been suggested to recover hydrogen from the purge stream using a hydrogen recovery unit such as a hydrogen pressure swing adsorption (PSA) unit or hydrogen separation membrane. The recovered hydrogen is recycled back into the synthesis gas so that the gas within the methanol synthesis loop is significantly more hydrogen rich than the originally produced synthesis gas. An alternative method to remedy the hydrogen deficiency of synthesis gas is to take a side-stream of the original produced synthesis gas and recover hydrogen from it using a hydrogen pressure swing adsorption (PSA) unit or hydrogen separation membrane and feeding the recovered hydrogen back into the synthesis gas directed to the methanol synthesis reactor. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,786,180; 7,470,811; and 4,650,814. U.S. Pat. No. 7,786,180 likely represents the closest prior art in the field of methanol synthesis where hydrogen is recovered using a hydrogen recovery unit from both the purge gas and a portion of the original synthesis gas or make up gas. The recovered hydrogen is simply added to the synthesis gas mixture that is directed to the methanol synthesis reactor.
However, the above-identified solutions are limited to addressing the hydrogen deficiency of synthesis gas and are customized or tailored for use with conventional reforming processes such as steam methane reforming (SMR), partial oxidation (POx), autothermal reforming (ATR) or combinations thereof.
As can be appreciated, these conventional methods of producing a synthesis gas are expensive and involve complex installations. In order to overcome the complexity and expense of such installations it has been proposed to generate the synthesis gas within reactors that utilize an oxygen transport membrane to supply oxygen and thereby generate the heat necessary to support endothermic heating requirements of the steam methane reforming reactions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,048,472; 6,110,979; 6,114,400 and 6,296,686. However, none of these oxygen transport membrane based reforming arrangements adequately integrate the downstream process with the front-end reforming process in a manner that improves the productivity and cost effectiveness of a methanol production facility.
What is needed, therefore, are advances in methanol plant operations, and more particularly advances in the integration of the synthesis gas production with the methanol synthesis or back-end of the methanol plant where some or all of the synthesis gas is produced using an oxygen transport membrane systems.